


Night of the Serpent: Within the Grasp of the Silver Tongue

by YukinoHiddles_MACpheranime



Category: Marvel- Loki.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinoHiddles_MACpheranime/pseuds/YukinoHiddles_MACpheranime
Summary: A young elven girl with a horrible tormented past finds herself with her hands full after an attempt to act out against her carers goes wrong. Who thought the silver tongue would be this difficult to get along with considering their similarities. How will she deal with his violent outbursts? Does she really need to? Or, will he do it himself to stop himself from hurting her? Probably not. This is LOKI we are talking about.





	1. Prologue: First Strike

Kelistra. A young elven girl. Beautiful even for elven standards with beautiful elven parents. Always happy. Always ready to help. Lords and servants alike despite not being a servant herself. She loses control of a power she never knew she had in a fit of childish anger, resulting in the death of her best friend. Her heart breaks. 

Kelistra. A young adult having a heated moment with a new crush. She can’t control her lust. She almost kills him with a burst of power she thought she could control. Why is it stronger? She cries. Her heart breaks.

Kelistra. Her parents tell her she is adopted. A princess exiled because of an uncontrollable power that was sealed for 18 years. It is now awakening. Her mind breaks.  
Princess of the Elven world. Striking. Powerful. Exiled. Orphaned. That is me. And now I sit here, sobbing in my quarters with my adoptive parents pounding on the door to let me explain.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How could this happen? Why me? Why wait this long instead of telling me when I was too young to be hurt by such a revelation? These are the things I think of as I cry on my bed. My skin prickles with rage. My eyes burn with it. My mind is full of it. HA! My parents thought I was not worthy of them? I will show them. I take little notice of my power getting out of control, I am sick of controlling it. It awakened too early. My true form shows. My silver horns. Angelic wings. Fur tail. I AM DONE! I feel my power explode before I can do anything about it. I don’t want to look. I don’t want to look. I don’t- 

A terrifying shriek fills the air.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bells sound. The Asgardian princes appear. Loki is first on the scene. A girl sits in the middle of a destroyed house. Walls covered in blood. Two unrecognisable corpses a few feet away from her. Eyes wide with a madness and shakes even the princes to the core. Obviously elven considering her horned and winged form. They watch as her horns turn black with red tips and her wings turn bat-like.

“Motherrrr,” 

She turns glare at them, crying blood. The sudden silence deafening. She waves a hand and she is gone.


	2. Chapter One: First Coil

My name is Kelistra. I am a highbred pure blood elf. I have an ugly past however I am a lot better now. I am sane at least. Taken in by forest elves who know a lot about my race and the tendency to orphan babies considered ‘too powerful,’ I managed to regain my sanity and control my power. A lot of my power had to be sealed and I was warned that it will definitely not be sealed for long. But they left a tiny trickle so that by the time the seal breaks I will be able to control it. After many years I was named princess of these elves. Which was strange considering I killed a lot of people in the struggle to regain my sanity, I have no remorse, empathy or guilt and I am fairly mischievous when I want to be. Luckily for them, I am happy here. Or at least I was.

There is a ball on tonight at the Asgardian castle and they want me to attend as the first ever elven guest. I am supposed to win over ‘one’ of the princes with my looks and endless charm (obvious sarcasm). However they made it very clear that they would only accept Thor by giving me a massive and ugly red and gold dress. I of course agreed to go but only because I wanted to remind them that no one can tell me what to do. As soon as I step into the carriage I use my magi to change my dress to become elegant, scandalous and most importantly green and gold. Mind you, I don’t like either of the princes but there is no chance I am going to go for the one they asked me to go for.

Just as I was thinking how hilarious it would have been to show up in the king’s colours the carriage stops. This is it. I enter the hall. At once my eyes land on Prince Loki. Literally the only other person in green and gold. I force myself to feel a little sorry for him. That is what a normal person would do right? I want to get used to feeling again even if it means forcing myself to do it. I am a little taken back by his appearance. I can’t remember what he looked like the last time I saw him and I did not imagine he could look this good. He turns to look at me, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. Probably because I look like a whore. I cringe very visibly. I don’t have any reason to, I just want to cause trouble. I laugh to myself as I walk to the food table. He gets up almost immediately and begins to walk over looking annoyed. Mission accomplished. I try not to smile or laugh. Suddenly, I get pushed almost into the punch bowl.

“Oops sorry,” drawls a sarcastic voice “Oh look, A whore in the serpent’s colours.”

I laugh lowly. Threateningly.

“What are you, some kind of pig/human half breed?” I reply to the man, who although ugly was most definitely fully human.

He grabs my arm and pulls me close enough that I can see every individual, disgusting pore on his skin. He growls into my ear.

“I will have fun breaking you.”

I let my powers flair enough to send him flying into a wall. I laugh cruelly my aura turning purple as well as my eyes.

“You have a lot of nerve picking on an elf, pig!”

He gets up and runs towards me. I hear a chuckle from behind before seeing a flash of Loki’s green magic from behind me.

“Now that is no way to treat a lady.”

He pulls me closer towards him causing an animalistic growl to escape my throat. Vibrations pulse through his chest as he chuckles

“Quite a temper on you isn’t there? He may be treating you in a way that is unfit for a lady, but you are treating me in a way that is unfit for a prince.”

He smirks as my eyes flash dangerously and mischievously

“Honey, I know exactly how to treat a prince, you just want to be treated like a child. Constant attention.”

He spins me around to face him and tightens his grip on me. A song starts to play and we start to dance, staring each other down in a mutual but silent challenge, both of us grinning like fools. We pick up our pace battling each other for the lead but equally graceful. We spin and twist for what feels like hours, neither of us tiring. I start to laugh in exhilaration as we foxtrot, jumping over each other’s legs as we start trying to trip the other. In the midst of our dance we fail to notice the other guests staring at us in awe of the insanely quick but graceful routine. Finally the song ends and we agree to call a truce.

“I would expect no less of an elf” He whispers in a challenging tone, not that he needed to, I knew this was far from over.

“And I would expect no less from a Jotun” I reply in turn, aiming to piss him off but seriously misjudging the rage that would ensue.

His face turns to emotionless marble but his eyes are seething with hate and anger. I feel insane power pouring off him in thick waves and I immediately put up my defensive. This is going to be bad.

I slowly walk outside knowing he would follow. Without stopping we leave the castle and head into the woods beyond the kingdoms walls, far away from any innocent bystanders. He stalks behind me like a wolf, the dangerous, dark aura pouring off him making my hidden wings twitch and harden into defensive blades. Less than a meter into the woods I feel an incredibly strong surge of power painfully slam into my magical defences. Luckily for me, my power is a lot stronger than his. Hesitating in surprise for a moment he doubles his efforts hitting me with everything he has.

 I calmly wait it out, wondering why he is so mad. Being raised by elves meant we were close friends with Jotuns. My birth mother was also apparently close friends with Laufey. We even used to play hide and seek. I had made my comment aiming for the fact he was adopted, however he seem to loath more the fact he is Jotun and I just cannot understand why.  

I finally tire of his magical attacks and let out my own shockwave of purple magic, accidently putting more than ‘a little’ too much power into it and forcing through about 80 trees. I wince, half in surprise and half in unfelt pain as I hear him moan in agony. I quickly run over to him

“You done now?”

He glares at me, trying to be more angry than impressed but failing miserably as recognition flicks across his handsome features.

“Look.” I say, “I don’t know what your problem is with Jotuns as I was practically raised playing with King Laufey but obviously there is something there. It seems to be quite personal so I will not even ask, but I will say that I am deeply sorry for the offense my comment caused, I was only playing around.”

He sighs loudly and nods, stubbornly refusing to apologise for attacking me with an obvious intent to kill. I roll my eyes and help him up.

“We should get back, people will wonder where I am”

He laughs at the fact I do not suggest they will wonder where he is, we both know that they don’t give two shits about what he does as long as he isn’t hurting anyone.

We slowly walk towards the kingdom, once again laughing and chatting like old friends. I inwardly cringe at the complete 180 of his personality, realising that that is what makes him the most dangerous. I laugh to myself, I can’t wait to trigger him again.


End file.
